narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakuhyō Yuki
is a Missing-Nin from Kirigakure, now belonging to Sephirot. Background Hakuhyō was born in Kirigakure in what was the remains of the cursed Yuki Clan. She grew up in a very loving environment, until a political outbreak broke out in the village, killing her parents alongside many other people. Being still very young, Hakuhyō was adopted by a loving family from the Land of Waves where she was raised until she turned fourteen and Hakuhyō triggered her Ice Release kekkei genkai. Trying to help the villagers to the best of her abilities, Hakuhyō always did more harm than good, although by accident. Her parents, noting Hakuhyō's abilities as "cursed", abandoned her and she had no choice but to return to Kirigakure, where the Mizukage greeted her with open hands and she quickly rose in rank and became a chūnin. Eventually, Hakuhyō noticed that people in the village shunned her away and treated her as an outsider and she decided to run away. Not long after that, members from Sephirot found Hakuhyō mourning her parents in the Land of Waves as she returned to her old home and learned that her adoptive parents didn't really want to abandon Hakuhyō, but had no other choice because they didn't want their daughter to see them die of a atrocious disease. Personality When she was young, Hakuhyō was a timid and shy girl, ofter crying for the reason of not being able to help people in need and because of that, she developed a very devoted personality, especially for her comrades — Sephirot. Hakuhyō is also a very confident and adamant person, getting annoyed when things don't go the way she plans out. In the presence of her friends, she acts quite hot-headed and childish. Hakuhyō's confident allows her to take pride in her abilities, heritage and efforts, and as such, she has no problem in showing off her skills when others underestimate her, especially when it comes to gender-related reasons. Appearance Hakuhyō has dark pink eyes, pale skin and dark blue hair with light blue bangs. Her appearance attracts many initial admirers. She also wears a grey rink on her right little finger. Hakuhyō's usual attire is composed of a white jacket over a light purple shirt, black stockings and white skirt and shoes. The left coattail of her jacket has a conch-like ornament hanging down from it. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Hakuhyō, like others from the Yuki Clan, has the so-called "cursed" ability to use the Ice Release kekkei genkai, with most of her techniques being revolved around snow. With it, she can create snow to camouflage herself or a blizzard that follows its target. Hakuhyō can also create frost in the form of diamond dust and barrier shields. Other Skills Hakuhyō is very athletic and flexible, being able to easily dodge pinpoint attacks, stretch like a ballerina and do backwards somersaults with ease. She also has a summoning contract with a special breed of winged penguins. Part I Quest to the Forgotten Island On search for the Tidal Harmonica, Hakuhyō, Kōten and Motohiro found their way to Lemuria Island, where the instrument was said to be hidden. Upon arrival, the girl and her comrades found themselves in a fight against Senkai. Seeing no other way, Motohiro and Kōten were given the task to find the instrument, while Hakuhyō stalls her opponent in battle. The girl, despite giving her best efforts, was no match against the "Thunderbolt of the Leaf" and was about to die, but was saved by her allies at the last minute, who, alongside the instrument, fled the island, leaving their opponent to fight off the curse of the island. Trivia * "Hakuhyō" (白氷) means "white ice" and is inspired by Haku and characters from Kakashi Hiden. * Hakuhyō's background is related to the Land of Waves because of a sign of respect to canon Yuki Clan members, who were involved with the country in some fashion. Category:Ownership: Omojuze